Picture Perfect
by creativelyyourz
Summary: In order to get extra credit on a failed test, Alex Grammer must participated in a school club. But when her interest is sparked towards theater, she finds herself toe to toe with the new drama princess, Tiara. HSM: The New Breed!
1. Love At First Sight

**Yet again I have managed to come up with another story before I completed the others, but I really wanted to try something new. This is featuring the new cast of HSM along with some original characters and maybe some old faces. I hope you like! **

**

* * *

**

**PICTURE PERFECT**

**Chapter One- Love At First Sight **

"Widen your horizons! Let your pencils lead the way!"

Alex rolled her green eyes at the overly dramatic antics of Mr. Beaudo. She stared down at her sketchbook, her raven hair falling into her face, and smirked at the cartoon doodled before her. It was a picture that closely resembled the already animated art teacher. He held a large pencil in his hand like a sword and brandished a colorful pallet as a shield. In a speech bubble it read: "Let thy pencil lead thine way." She giggled.

Someone cleared their throat behind her. She slowly turned her head to see Mr. Beaudo looking back at her with a disapproving brow raised.

"Very cute, Mrs. Grammer. Now let's see if you can be just as creative with your subject."

Alex's eyes slowly moved toward the stool sitting in the middle of the room. On top of it sat a bowl of fruit. She grimaced as Mr. B strolled away. She never got how fruit bunched together was supposed to be inspiring. No wonder hardly anyone signed up for that class. Nevertheless, she flipped to a fresh page in her book and began sketching an apple. How fun.

--

After class let out, Alex made her way to her locker. She dialed in her combination and tugged on the handle, but it wouldn't budge. Brand new computers and textbooks, but her locker was still a pile of junk. She kicked the bottom and it popped open. She had to admit, that was kind of cool.

"Sweet!"

Alex jumped at the sudden appearance of her best friend Jimmie "The Rocket". He claimed he got the nickname from some TV show, but Alex was certain it was because of his speedy habit to pop up out of nowhere.

He leaned up on her locker door. "I so have to get me one of these." His dark brown hair hid underneath a green hoody that hung over his red jeans. His style was just as creatively out there as Alexs'. She wore a black hoody with a purple vintage tee, black jeans and black and white converse. Style meant a lot to her. She was a unique individual, an artist with creative needs. Some people thought she was a dork, but she could care less.

"Just take mine," Alex said. "I hardly use it anyway." She considered which books she needed for her next classes. Some hardly ever saw anything but the back of her locker since she perfered not to have a broken back before the age of twenty. She usually just sat next to Jimmy and shared his. What were friends for? With her choices in hand, she stuffed them into her bag. "Why weren't you in art class?"

Jimmy frowned and slapped a hand to his forehead. "No wonder I didn't know anyone in math class."

Alex just shook her head. She slammed her locker shut, but it slowly swung back opened. She groaned. "Does everything always have to happen to me? Hold these." She shoved her books into Jimmy's hands, pushed up her sleeves and slammed her shoulder against the locker door. Once it didn't pop back open, she wiped her hands and smiled with satisfaction.

"Wow," Jimmy said as he handed back her books. "Maybe you should try out for the wrestling team."

"Nah." They took a few steps down the hall. "I'd be the only girl, and that's totally not fair for the guys."

They heard a noise behind them and spun around just in time to see Alex's locker crash to the floor. They both stared on, stunned.

Jimmy winced. "Yea, you're probably right."

--

Alex popped her gum as she sat at a black lab table in the back of her science class. It wasn't her favorite subject, but she was forced to take it in order to graduate. What science had to do with her career choice of art she had no idea. It's not like she was going to be analyzing the paints ingredients. Blue and red made purple. That's all she needed to know.

"Just in time."

Alex flicked her eyes towards the entrance and frowned. Floating into the class room was the prissy princess herself, Tiara. Her glossy golden curls twirled as she took her seat. The blue outfit she wore, bright blue jacket with a white sweater and blue skirt, was one that reminded Alex of the former queen of the halls, Sharpay Evans who had just graduated from East High. Just when she thought the school was rid of one self-observed egomaniac, it produced another one. Like they really needed a Sharpay number two.

She watched as Tiara pulled out her supplies, all of them which were blue of course, then locked her fingers underneath her chin as if she were ready and alert for a splendid lesson.

Alex rolled her eyes. _Puh-leese_. Though she had to give it to her. She was an excellent actress.

The girl next to her gave a welcoming smile. "Morning, Tiara." Alex only knew of her since they shared a class together, but other than that she was clueless to what her name was.

Tiara gave a small smile in reply. She dug into her purse and pulled out a blue jeweled sidekick. Alex craned her neck to read what she was furiously typing. It read: "Don't trust the little people". She slid her sidekick closed and dropped it back into her purse before giving another smirk to her lab partner.

Alex remembered what happened a few years back and how one little person ruined a show for the great Sharpay. It looked like she was trying to learn from past lessons. One thing was for sure. Tiara definitely didn't have to worry about her trying to sabotage a show. She wouldn't be caught dead near a theatre let alone acting in one.

Just then the door flew open. The room grew quiet and everyone's eyes were glued to the doorway. Alex wondered what everyone was staring at and took a glance. Suddenly, her heart stopped and her jaw fell to the floor.

A boy stepped inside and closed the door behind him. His dark eyes scanned the room and he licked his lips nervously. His head was filled with thick chestnut curls, and he had a small beauty mark on his right cheek. Alex couldn't take her eyes off of him. She, along with the rest of the girls in the class, had just experienced love at first sight and neither of them were willing to look away.


	2. The Only Option

****

Chapter Two- The Only Option

The intruder cleared his throat and moved towards the teachers desk. He handed him a piece of paper. The teacher looked it over and nodded.

"Right. You can take a seat, Mr. Smith."

Tiara rose her arm in the air. "Aren't you going to introduce us to the new student, Mr. Lewis?" Her eyes watched the new kid intently as if she were planning her attempt to capture him with her English charm.

Mr. Lewis gave an impatient sigh. "Class, this is Cameron Smith. He will be joining us for the rest of the year. Cameron you can take a seat next to Alex back there."

Alex felt her heart practically bounce out of her chest as Mr. Lewis pointed in her direction. The new guy headed towards her and she breathed in. What was she so nervous about? It's not like she's never seen cute boys before. She's just never been so close to one before.

She smiled up at him as he took a seat next to her, placing his bag on the floor between them. "Hi," she breathed.

"Hi." He smiled back and she felt herself melt into whatever that substance was when they added water to baking soda.

Mr. Lewis came from behind his desk and held up a pile of packets. "I have your tests graded. If you have any questions come up and we can discuss them." As he handed out the tests, Alex took the opportunity to get to know the new boy better.

"So, uh..."

"Cameron."

She blushed. "Sorry, I hardly ever pay attention to what comes out of Mr. Lewis' mouth."

He laughed and her insides tickled. He thought she was funny! "It's fine."

His light hearted smile gave her a sense of comfort and she relaxed. This wasn't so bad. "Where you from?"

"California." He sucked in his lips and stared down at the table top. She figured he was reminiscing about his old home.

"That must suck to have to leave, huh?"

He lifted cheek and squeezed an eye, shaking his head. "Not really. It just means I'll have a lot more friends." They shared a smile.

"Alex Grammer!"

A test dropped in front of Alex. She winced as she picked it up. Written at the top in red sharpie was a huge F. She sighed and looked up at Mr. Lewis who raised an eyebrow over his round framed glasses. I'd like to talk to you after class.

As he walked away, Alex glanced at Cameron. He smirked. "It happens to the best of us."

"All the time?"

He sat up straight and rested his elbows on the table. "Well it's a good thing we're sitting next to each other because I happen to be a great at science."

Alex laughed. "I like you already, new kid." She stared down at her paper. "This, not so much."

--

After the class took notes on the periodic table and discussed the principles of the first 4 (Alex begged herself not to fall asleep), the bell signaled the end of another boring lecture.

Everyone packed up and headed towards the door, but Alex knew she wasn't free yet. She had to have the "teacher talk". The parent talk would come later, of course.

She threw her bag over her shoulder and moved towards Mr. Lewis desk.

Cameron stopped in the doorway. "I'll catch you later, Alex!"

Alex smiled and gave a little wave before watching him take off down the hall, his eyes on the schedule in his hands.

Mr. Lewis leaned forward in his seat and removed his glasses. "Alex, this is your third F this marking period."

"I know," Alex mumbled. "I'll try better next time."

"I'm afraid their isn't going to be a next time. The marking period is coming to a close and this test was a huge part of your marking period grade."

Alex didn't like where this was going. "So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that your last F just cost you. Big time. You're failing my class."

"What?" Alex was frantic. If she failed science that meant she would fail for the rest of the year meaning... She gulped. She'd have to restart her Junior year all over again. Periodic tables and all. "Mr. Lewis please tell me this is some kind of trick to get me to pay more attention in class. It's working! See, I just heard everything you've said."

He shook his head, sympathy in his eyes. "I wish it were because you're right. This has been the most attentive you've ever been."

She nodded enthusiastically.

"But there's nothing I can do. You had the chance to bring your grade up plenty of times, but you just never assert yourself. Don't get me wrong, the last concoction you made with the different colors of the liquids was interesting, but there's no st lye points in science."

Alex felt the tears fill into her eyes so she diverted her gaze to the board behind him. "So there's nothing else I can do?"

Mr. Lewis stared down at his grade book thoughtfully. He snapped his fingers. "There is one thing."

Alex found his eyes and almost smirked at the little sign of hope. "What? I'll do anything."

He stared at her for a moment, questioning if this was an idea that would work. "I'll give you just enough extra credit points that will give you a passing grade IF," he paused, "you take up an extracurricular activity."

Alex blinked. "Like a club?"

He nodded and cupped his hands over his mouth awaiting her answer.

"But... " her face scrunched up as if she were in pain, "those are for nerds."

He snickered. "It's the only option I'm giving. It's either take up a club, or fail for the year. You're choice. But if you choose number three, I want a written statement of your participation from the coordinator of the club. It's not that I don't trust you its just..."

"I get it." She sucked in her breath. "For how long?"

"The rest of the year."

That was like three months! "How about a quarter of that?"

"Alex."

She groaned. "Fine! I'll do it." The truth was she didn't have a choice.

Mr. Lewis smirked. "Great. And who knows, maybe you'll enjoy it."

Alex turned for the door and mumbled, "I doubt it", before walking out.

"That's the spirit!" Mr. Lewis cheered after her.


	3. Piece of Cake

****

Chapter Three- Piece of Cake

Alex headed down the hall and gave a sigh of defeat. She would have been perfectly fine with just retaking the test or even being tutored after school, but taking up an extra school activity? Just the thought of "extra school" anything made her stomach turn.

"What happened?"

"Ugh!" She spun around to her side to see Jimmie looking back at her concerned. She calmed down from the sudden scare and continued walking towards her next class. "My life is over. That's what happened."

"It can't be that bad."

"Uh, yea it can." Her legs were on auto-pilot. She turned corners without thinking and dodged fellow students without even noticing them. All she could think about was the unbearable task ahead of her.

Jimmie pulled his red and white wool hat over his thick hair. "Let me be the judge of that."

What the hey? Maybe he could help. "I have to join a club."

He scoffed. "That's it? Piece of cake."

"What if I don't like club flavored cake? It takes up too much free time."

Jimmie lifted a brow. "You mean the free time you use to sit around all day."

"Its my time. I should be able to do whatever I want with it."

Jimmie's eyes focused on something over her head. He smirked. I have an idea. "Come on." He ran towards the lobby and Alex raced after him.

Stopping in front of the bulletin board, Jimmie lifted his arm towards a list of clubs searching for new members. "Take your pick."

Alex scanned the list, dreading the possible choices she had. "These look boring."

"You'll never know until you try, alright? Just close your eyes," he put one hand over her face, "and point."

For a moment she just stood still inhaling the orangy smell of his hand. It was his favorite fruit and he always had one hidden in his backpack somewhere. "Whatever." She lifted her hand and and extended a finger placing it onto the yellow sheet of paper. She slid her finger up and down and stopped. Jimmie released his hand.

She frowned. "Baking club?"

Jimmy smirked. "Weird. Maybe it's your destiny."

If there was one thing Alex Grammer was not, among other things, she was no cook. If it couldn't be tossed in a microwave of mixed in a bowl of milk, she didn't make it. But, since this was such a crucial point of her high school life, she had to do the unexpected. Whatever it took.

"Where do I sign up?"

---

"Fire!"

Everyone ran across the room waving towels and books near the smoke engulfed stove.

Alex covered her mouth with her hand and backed away coughing uncontrollably.

"Back up! Everyone step aside!" The teacher quickly made her way over and turned off the oven. She pulled it open waving the smoke that escaped, grabbed a mitten and pulled out the cause of the chaos dropping it with a clang on the counter. There sitting on a baking tray was what should have been a nice fluffy cake but what ended up a burnt crispy piece of charcoal.

The teacher scowled at Alex and she ducked her head. "Oops." She coughed.

--

"So how'd it go?"

Jimmie met up with Alex after her excruciating first attempt at club searching. She glared up at him, her cheeks covered in smudges of flour. "How do you think?"

"Don't sweat it," he soothed her. "Cooking's not really you're thing."

"How'd you guess?" She wiped away the white dust on her clothes. "What's next on the list?"

Jimmie pulled out a crumbled piece of paper from his back pocket and spread it out. He grimaced. "I don't think you want to know. Let's just skip to..."

Alex snatched it from his hands and took a look. "You have got to be kidding me."

--

"Recycling is very vital for mother earth." The Earth Club teacher paced before the students with a pointer in one hand. Behind her was a picture of a smiling earth. "We must keep her clean, so that we too can be clean. Also animals are our friends..."

Alex leaned up against the back of her chair nodding to the music quietly playing in her head. Her ear plugs were hidden beneath her long hair so that it looked like she was just being very agreeable. Her stomach began to grumble. She looked around the room to make sure no one else was watching. Slowly she lifted her backpack to her lap and opened it up.

Inside, was a bag full of dinner she and Jimmy picked up at a fast food place before their after school quest. French fries, a fruit parfait and a double cheeseburger. She lowered her head and took a bite.

Around the room, the attendants started to look around in confusion. When she looked up, everyone was staring at her.

"What?" She wiped her mouth from the dripping ketchup and lifted the burger. "Anybody want some?"

--

Alex stormed out of the classroom, not even bothering to wait for Jimmie who stood beside it kicking a hacky sack.

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well," he said as he caught up. He examined the mess of food all over Alex's clothes.

"How was I supposed to know Earth Club was full of vegetarians?" She pulled off a piece of hamburger one of the club members threw in her hair. She was just grateful they didn't dump the yogurt over her instead.

Jimmy avoided the pickle that fell from Alex's shoulder. "Are you sure you want to go on with this?"

"If I had a choice, we wouldn't be here right now. But since I don't, keep the torture coming."

For the rest of the day, Alex tried everything from cheerleading (where she nearly sprained her ankle) to chess club (where she didn't even get through the introductions). There was only one thing left.

"Drama Club." She stared down at Jimmy's sloppy scrawl in horror hoping she was reading it wrong.

"It's not so bad actually."

She flashed her eyes to Jimmy who wore a pleasant smile.

"You're in drama club?"

He shrugged. "Yea. I'm just the curtain guy though. And the "get whatever teach wants" guy. Speaking of that," he checked his watch, "I'm almost behind in the mocha schedule." He shook the hair out of his face. "I would have joined the background drawing crew, but you actually need skill to do that."

Background drawing crew? Alex punched Jimmy in the arm without warning.

He gripped it in surprise. "What was that for?"

"It never crossed your mind to inform me about the background artists?" It would have saved her a lot of trouble going from one nightmare to the next.

He scratched the top of his hat. "Oh, yea."

"Ugh! Let's go!" She pulled his hand and raced towards the auditorium.


	4. Watching Paint Dry

**Chapter Four- Watching Paint Dry**

Alex stood in front of the double doors and scanned the auditorium. She hadn't seen this place since her freshman year where a welcoming assemble was held. From then on she avoided them and hung out on the school grounds.

Up on the stage, studants worked on a night scene. It looked kind of fun from that distance, but this was so not her. Musicals were for those cheerful kids who loved to burst into song at any random time. The second the construction crew began to sing about set building she would be so out of there.

She tugged on the strings of her hoody. There was still time to back out before it was too late.

"I change my mind." She nodded firmly. "Repeating the 11th can't really be all that bad." She made to turn around but Jimmie grabbed her shoulders and steered her down the isle.

"It'll be fun! I promise."

Alex scrunched up her face in disagreement. "Says curtain kid."

Jimmie hadn't heard her last comment, because his eyes were glued to a girl standing before the stage with her back towards them. Alex recognized her as the girl from science class. She paced back and forth in a frenzy, her hands grasping a clipboard to her chest for dear life.

"Hey, Riley..." Jimmie said as they met up with her.

Riley ran her free fingers through her dark red hair. "No! No! The star is supposed to be blue not yellow! I'm sorry. I should have told you that sooner." She winced and whispered, "She is going to freak out!"

Alex stepped backwards. "It looks like she's busy. Let's go..."

Jimmie cleared his throat. "Riley?"

Riley spun around and caught his eyes. Her clipboard slid from her hands and dropped to the floor. She quickly bent down to retrieve it. When she came back up her cheeks were as red as her hair. "Jimmie! Hi."

Alex slid her eyes up to Jimmie and found a goofy grin on his face. She elbowed him.

He broke out of his daze, but the goofy smile remained. "Hi. Uh," he gestured towards Alex, "this is uh..."

"Alex." Alex stepped in before he made himself look like an even bigger goof. "I'm here for that." She gave a bored wave towards the stage.

Riley glanced over her shoulder. "Yea, sure. We could always use extra help."

Alex put on a smile even though she wished she would have said something more like 'Sorry, but we're all filled up, better luck next time.' "Great. Glad I could lend a hand." She looked towards the stage, watching construction crew paint cardboard and set up props. "So what should I be doing?"

Riley held her clipboard towards the stage. "Take your pick."

"Got it." Alex headed up the west wing stairs, as giggles rang behind her. She smirked. Looks like Jimmie's been doing more than pulling ropes after all. She spotted a can of red paint and a thick paintbrush, knelt to her knees and got started on a half painted boat.

Just then the doors burst open and a horde of drama club members trailed in, led by Tiara. They scattered and began filling up the seats.

Alex looked to the girl scattering glitter on a star next to her. "What's going on?"

"Auditions are being held during this hour. Meaning," she stood to her feet and brushed the glitter from her hands, "Set designing over. Until their finished, anyway."

Alex stayed in place. "Great, now I have to sit through this?" She huffed, stood up and followed the rest of the crew off the stage. She took the end seat next to Jimmie one row behind the front when Donny, came strolling down the isle.

Jimmie frowned as he observed his attire. He wore a stripped black and white shirt, with black pants and a red baret. "Dude. When did you join the drama club?"

"This morning. I thought I'd try something new." Donny tipped his baret and took a seat in the front.

Alex snorted. "What? Miming?"

Riley stood in front of her peers and raised her hand. "Can everyone take their seats please, so we can get started." She sat down in the front row and payed close attention to the stage. Alex glanced around and saw that everyone else's eyes was also fixed to the stage.

She leaned in towards Jimmie. "What exactly are we supposed to be watching?"

"You'll see." He stretched his legs out and rested his head up against the red seat. He was getting comfortable as if watching paint dry on a cardboard boat was the most entertaining thing ever.

Suddenly, the lights grew dim and dramatic music filled the auditorium. A solitary spotlight appeared in the center of the stage where a trap door was located. The trap door sprang open and a pink mic stand rose in it's place. If that wasn't bizarre enough, coming down from the ceiling above the stand was a vine entwined pink swing. On that swing sat a cross-legged Sharpay in all of her glittering glory.

If there were a better time for Alex to flee the premises, this was it.


	5. AN

**A.N I'm sorry to say that I am ending this story:( (For now anyway, for those who were actually reading ) BUT I am creating this whole online novel project I am really excited about! Please check it out when you get the chance:) **

**And, for those who liked _A Wildcat Reunion_, I am currently working on _A Wildcat Wedding_. I am so excited to get your feedback on it, but as you know, it takes me forever to finish even one chapter because of my severe perfectionistism. You can expect the trailer to be up before the spring, hopefully. **

**That's about it. **

**God Bless. And keep reading. It's good for the soul:)  
**


End file.
